A measurement transducer of this type is known from British Pat. No. 2,000,873, corresponding to U.S. application Ser. No. 918,446, filed on June 23, 1978, since matured into U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,655 in which the magnetic field sensor is alternately magnetized in both directions of saturation and supplies a pulse signal, where characteristic time intervals are a measure of the current to be measured. In Swiss Patent Application No. 7235/80-1 it has further been proposed to operate a measurement transducer of this type with the aid of a stochastic auxiliary magnetic field. In Swiss Patent Application No. 9568/80-5, corresponding to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 332,215, filed on Dec. 18, 1981, there has been proposed a measurement transducer of the aforedescribed type which operates as a compensated measurement transducer and generates a voltage proportional to the measurement current. The magnetic field sensor of measurement transducers of this type reacts not only on the magnetic field produced by the current to be measured, but is also influenced by any stray magnetic field. Such interfering, or stray fields generate in known measurement transducers of the aforedescribed kind measurement errors, which can only be eliminated if the measurement transducers are carefully shielded from any stray or other field.
From the journal "Elektrotechnik" No. 19, of Oct. 2, 1968, pp. 304 through 308, it is known to insert into each airgap of a magnetic core a hall generator.
From German Pat. OS No. 2333514 a method is known to determine a voltage or a current, in which a triangularly-shaped voltage is compared with the measurement signal.
From German Pat. OS No. 3008308 there is known a current divider having a U-shaped bent strip; this patent corresponds to U.S. application Ser. No. 160,326 of Jacob De Vries, and is assigned to the assignee of the present invention.